iomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer
"Men, we are the first, last and often only line of defence the Imperium has against what is out there. You and that fine piece of Imperial weaponry you hold in your hands is all that is keeping humanity alive. Most of you will probably not live to see your second year in the Guard and most of you will probably never see your homeworlds again, but I can guarantee you that when you do fall, with a prayer to the most high and mighty God-Emperor on your lips, you will have earned the right to call yourself a man!" '' Introduction Welcome to the Imperial Guard, Guardsman! This is a basic handbook of rules and other information you should know in order to fully make yourself apart of the "Hammer of the Emperor". Section 1 - Principles and Regulations A Guardsman should always be weary of the multiple rules and regulations that are included with conscription into the Imperial Guard. '''Failure to do so will most likely result in death by execution.' --General rules-- * All Guardsman are to refer to all GUARD officers (Lieutenant-Lord Commander Militant) as Sir, even if the Officer is a female. * Guardsmen absolutely MUST follow all orders from Guard Officers therefore, you do not need to take orders from an Officer of the Navy, Space Marines, or any other branch of the Imperium, this does NOT mean you should be disrespectful to them however, as all members of the Imperium should be treated with respect. * Mouthing off or talking back to your commanding Officer or any Guard officer for that matter is prohibited and you will be punished automatically if this occurs. * Guardsmen are to be respectful to fellow Guardsmen at ALL times. Well-meant banter is permitted when appropriate. * Guardsmen should be mature on duty always. Screwing around while on duty is PROHIBITED, Violators will be kicked from the server immediately, if a second offence occurs, the violator will be banned from the server and recommended for Expulsion from the Guard. ---In Line/Formation--- *Always be silent, speaking without permission is prohibited. *Do NOT go AFK whilst in line, instead step out and away from the line. *If you need to speak something RELEVANT, Say "Permission to speak, Sir" but do not interrupt the officer if he/she is speaking. *When appropriate, you may shout "YES, SIR" or "NO, SIR". Section 2 - Issued arms and attire This section involves what weapons and uniforms are available for Guardsman usage. * A Guardsman may ONLY operate these following weapons freely: Lasgun, Laspistol, and the Long Las. Other weapons that may be used following obtaining permission from an Officer to use include, Flamethrowers and plasma weaponry. All Bolter weapons and the Lascannon are off limits. * Guardsmen must also wear the correct uniform corresponding with their Rank and Regiment. * Chainswords and shotguns are authorized to be used by any Guardsman that is at least the rank of Sergeant. Section 3 - Conscripts Conscripts are the newest recruits of the Imperial Guard. Because they are new and inexperienced, they have a certain set of rules in addition to the standard Guard rules. - Conscripts may ONLY use Lasguns, Laspistols, and the Training Sword, all other weapons are off limits under any circumstances until they have become full Guardsmen. - In order for Conscripts to become Troopers, they need to show activity and pass at least one training with decent performance. -Conscripts may not operate vehicles but may ride in vehicles meant for transport, such as the Chimera APC. Section 4 -Vehicles The Hammer of the Emperor utilizes many different forms of tanks, APCs, and other armored vehicles. This section will also cover the rules and protocol in regards to manning and operating any of these. --Common vehicles-- *Chimera APC - The Chimera is an Armored personnel carrier with decent armor. It can hold 6 Guardsmen maximum. It is primarily used as a means of transportation in large battlefields and a suppressor unit in smaller ones. The standard Variant houses a Multi-laser for its main gun and a Heavy Bolter as its secondary. *Leman Russ - The Leman Russ is the main battle tank of the Imperial Guard, it packs a punch and has good Armor. It also provides good cover to any Guardsman smart enough to stand behind it. Like the Chimera, it also has many other Variants, the Standard one having a Battle cannon as it's primary gun and three Heavy Bolters, one in front and two on the sides. *Basilisk - The Basilisk, or "Earthshaker" as it is commonly called, is a mobile artillery piece that is effective for relentless shelling of the enemy from a long distance. The basilisk is suitable for long range combat and is very poor in close range. It is most effective when used with a spotter. When in a battery of basilisks, it is best fired in volleys. *Sentinel - The Sentinel is a Light assault Scout walker type vehicle used by the Imperial guard. Its armament is fairly light, consisting of only a Lascannon and Missile launcher. It has a low armor rating, making it unsuitable for sustained frontline combat. --Vehicle Etiquette-- *If you want to use a ground-based vehicle used by the Guard, you MUST be a Guardsman. *In order to enter or operate the vehicle, you must request permission from the commanding officer in the server. *Operation should only be done by Guardsmen who have been trained to use the vehicle, such as the Basilisk as untrained Guardsmen will likely cause more friendly-fire incidents. *If you are operating the vehicle, you should use the Vehicle as it was intended. This means that if the vehicle is a transport vehicle like the Chimera, it is to be used as such, not as a personal frontline tank. Section 5 - Obtaining a Commission Becoming an Officer in the Imperial Guard is an honor and a great responsibility. It is a position in which many lower ranks look up to, being one makes you a role model which means * The only Guardsmen even considered to be eligible for an Officer position will be Guardsmen who are able to lead men effectively or show some sort of promise of being a leader. The Guardsman must be dedicate to the Imperium and the Imperial Guard and will uphold and enforce the rules listed here in this Primer. More generally, the Guardsman should be an example of what a Guardsman should be. * If you believe you are fit and deserving of an Officer position, you will be given a test in two parts, the first of which being through Private Message, in which you will be asked certain questions that should be answered to the best of your ability. The second part will be a field test where you will be given a Squad of Guardsmen to lead and an Objective with the only instructions being to complete the Objective. Section 6 - Importance of the Guard The Imperial Guard is arguably the most important fighting force of the Imperium, it is also the largest. Without it, the Imperium would surely fall. Because of this, regardless of rank, you DO matter. You represent the Imperium, and the Imperial guard. Your actions are the actions of the Imperial Guard. Without you, the simple Guardsman, the Guard would be nothing. So think of this primer when you make any action as a Guardsman.